How To: Write an OC x Canon Story For Ouran!
by vanarella
Summary: All you need to know to create a likeable OC for OHSHC, from skin color to age and covering every segment to create the ultimate OC! Slight language/Non-parody/Examples/


**A/N:** I'm sick and tired of seeing all these Mary Sue OCs/bad OCs floating around the Ouran fandom. Hopefully this all helps you all

**D/C:** I do not intend to point fingers, make fun of anyone or insult anybody. I haven't even read any Ouran fics in the past two years. This is a somewhat humorous guide and I hope it'll help for the OC. Ouran belongs to Bisco Hatori

* * *

**Intro**: We've seen it all. The Haruhi duplicate. Haruhi's secret twin sister. The girl with a dark past. The 'oh my god I'm sucked into the Ouran world and I'm in debt help'. These make up 70% of the fandom that is amazingly, Ouran. Then you wonder, "FORTY EIGHT CHAPTERS, ONE REVIEW HELP?"

But everyone knows the reason: your plot is unoriginal and unused and your character/self is a Mary Sue.

However, I am Vana, professional Fujoshi-fanfiction-writer-that-writes-gay-fanfics-ister-ologist-iatrist can help your writing turn out like..

This...

'_Diarose Antabelle Mary Bella Moon Nightwish is a girl with rainbow hair and eyes that change depending on her mood. She has a dark past and her mom and dad is dead and no one loves her because she's too kawaii and swaggie for them. She's also a commoner too LOVE ME.'_

Not one lesson.

* * *

**Your Character:**

This is probably one of the most IMPORTANT things to make your OC fic likable. Your character is the key to make everyone likes your fanfic and hopefully have a better view on OC/Canon. First, we'll focus on the personality because that's probably the most important thing in an OC.

**Personality**: First, get some pen and paper, draw a line halfway through the paper and write on the top part 'Good/Positive' and on the bottom, write 'Bad/Negative'. Now fill the Positive part of the paper with as many good adjectives as you can. (Charming, independent, clever, outgoing, etc.) And then fill the bottom part of the paper with as many negative adjectives. (Bratty, ignorant, ugly, repulsive etc.) Once you've got it filled, pick 4-12 traits from each half and immediately, you've already fleshed out sixty percent of your character!

Another fun way is to cut up all these adjectives, stick them into a hat and then grab a handful of adjectives at random, then this becomes your character!

Appearance: Alright, this is somewhat similar to the one above. All you need is a notebook, small pieces of paper, dice and pencils.

So, write the following on your paper:

**HEIGHT**:

**Instructions**: Get two small pieces of paper and write '4' on one of them and '5' on another. If you want your character to be a giant, write '6' or if you want your character to be a midget, write '3'. Then get twelve small bits of paper and write the following numbers on each;

'0, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11'

Once you've done that, separate the '4/5' pile from the other pile, making sure it's the first pile. Then, close your eyes and pick one paper from each pile. The first pile is how tall your character is in feet and the other pile is the "- and inches" part.

E.g; 5"3

**WEIGHT**:  
Get six pieces of paper. Write the numbers 4-9 on each of them. Then do the same on another six pieces. Separate then into two piles and randomly choose one from each pile. Yup, that's how much your character weighs in kilograms.

E.g; 46 kg

**EYES**:  
Find a six sided dice, then follow the instructions.

If you rolled a:

1 - Brown  
2 - Black/Grey  
3. Green  
4. Violet  
5. Blue  
6. Amber

Now that's your character's eye color.

**SKIN**:  
Find a six sided dice, then follow the instructions.

If you rolled a:

3. Pale  
4. Warm  
5. Tan  
6. Olive  
1. Brown/Mocha  
2. Pale yellow. (Nah... I'm asian, I can get away with whatever the hell I want.)

**HAIR COLOR**:

Keep your hair colors simple, Two or four at the most. No one, and I repeat, NO ONE can get a mix of purple and blue hair just because one of their parents has purple hair and the other has blue hair. -cough- GakuKai -cough- Also, get hair that compliments the skin color and eyes C:

**Standard hair colors: **Red, blonde, raven, auburn, ginger, brown.  
**Extras**: Blue, purple, pink, red, orange, yellow, green, violet etc.

**Good hair color combinations:** Blonde + blue/teal, auburn/ginger + pink, brown + green or purple (purple and green will look especially good together), red + pink, raven + any color

**HAIR**:

Roll the dice.  
1, 4, 6 - short hair  
2, 5, 3 - long hair.

Style it any way you like, hair is fun C:

**EYE SHAPE:**

Roll the dice.  
1, 3, 5 - narrow  
2, 4, 6 - large

**EXTRAS**:

***** THIS IS OPTIONAL *****

How many times have you cried this month? - That's how much piercings your character gets  
How many times have you felt like you wanted to punch someone badly in the face the past two months? - Beauty spots/acne/marks etc.  
Stories you've written so far - whatever you like

* * *

So, we've covered a lot, haven't we? Don't worry about your name, age, sexuality and blood type yet. Just have a quick scan over your character and see if it's alright.

5"3, 46kg, gray eyes, olive skin, raven hair with faint green and blue tips at the end. Short hair. Eight piercings. Three beauty spots, two freckles, five pimples. Narrow eyes.

**Personality**: Perverted, self-indulging, gets jealous easily, attention-seeking, short tempered, dynamic, inventive, well-mannered, lazy, possessive and superficial.

Already, you know lots about the character.

Now see it from the audience's point of view. Subliminally ask your friends who aren't into anime. After you've affirmed it's alright, let's move on.

* * *

**Personal Info:**

**Descent**: Normally you see the Japanese and/or American descents. Um, hello? Earth to Ouran fandom? There's like a hundred more countries than this! Choose something unique, it will make your character more appealing and interesting.

(You can use the same method for the 'Personality', but just write all the countries you know, mix them in a hat and pick, at the most, two.)

Also, don't be like: "Oh, I'm half American, quarter Chinese, two percent Spanish, five percent Italian and I'M BARELY JAPANESE YET I CAN SING PARADICHLOROBENZENE BACKWARDS HAHAHAHA LOL"

My character is German/Russian and she learns Japanese from Google translate (good luck with that). Be realistic. There's over five thousand kanji in the Japanese and you learn new Kanji all throughout Year One to Twelve. No way could your character learn all the kanji in two years.

**Age**: Tamaki isn't a lolicon. He just likes flirting, no matter what Ep 6 says with that rose thing. And just because Hunny is small doesn't mean he's attracted to little girls. Just because Mori hangs out with Hunny, doesn't mean he's a pedophile. Ages should range from 14 - 25 unless it's post something. Go crazy

**History**: Don't talk too much about your OC's past if it has nothing to do with the story or you just want your character to be pitied over. Also, whenever someone says something, don't go off into a random flashback and use EVERY SINGLE OPPORTUNITY FOR YOUR CHARACTER TO WHINE AND BITCH AND MOAN ABOUT LITERALLY EVERYTHING.

Like for example...

_"Ah, the seafood's really good." Rain remarked as he took another swallow of the highlighter seafood._

_Dia hitched her breath._

_"Hey mom, what are you cooking tonight?"_

_"Beef stew!" Her mom replied cheerfully just before a fire started up in the pots and she DIED AND DIA CRIED A LOT BECAUSE HER DINNER WASNT GOING TO BE SERVED._

You think Dia will be given an unpleasant memory just because food?! Beef isn't even in seafood, so don't have random flashbacks when they're not needed.

Also, happy past is more liked than angsty angsty emo wemo finding nemo past because no one cares about your OC's dead mommy and daddy if it has nothing to do with your story. Don't worry about it too much.

**Name**: Don't exaggerate it like Stephanie Meyers did when she wrote about vampires. Keep a simple, but attractive/unique name. Foreign names are good, but don't make it something cheesy like 'DARK ROSE' in Indian or something. Don't have too much in your name either. For example, 'Melanie Krestina Rose May Beth Joy Annabelle' is too unattractive. Just 'Melanie Joy' will do.

However, don't make your names TOO plain, like Jane Street. Keep it in the middle. I named my character Rosebay Lorde. Simple, but it's a name that you'll enjoy reading over and over... I hope.

* * *

**Choosing your character's love interest:**

Tamaki and Haruhi are canon. It says so in the manga, but that doesn't stop you from your character's interest being Tamaki. The twins are overused for loves interest, especially when together. Because no one likes H x OC x K because you've got TWO people falling for one character. Just because they did it with Haruhi doesn't mean they'll do it with you because Haruhi was immune and 'meh' to them. And no one can tell the twins apart well. I can't even do it. Side characters will do good or Mori/Kyouya/Hunny/Tamaki, heck, even Haruhi! (I like to think Haruhi as a Pansexual girl c;)

If you're entering the Host Club for the first time, don't just "whoop I broke XX and now I'm in debt." like Haruhi did. That's plain and overused. Don't do 'Haruhi's twin sister' just to share her angst and dark past. Do not pull a "whoo I got sucked into this anime and all I get is this drama" because chances are you make yourself a Mary Sue and you can't even keep yourself in character.

MORE SIDE CHARACTERS:

- Satoshi  
- Chika  
- Kasanoda  
- Nekozawa  
- Ageha * Hikaru and Kaoru's younger sister that appears in the extras. Although you may have to age her up a bit if you don't want to be marked as a toddlercon  
- Kirimi * Age her up if you don't wanna be marked as a toddlercon  
- Kyouya's brothers? Akito and someone...?  
- ARAI  
- ARAI  
- ARAI  
- ARAI  
- ARAI  
- Look up the character list in the Ouran wiki. Click the names you haven't heard of before. C:  
- ARAI (if you don't know, I'm kinda obsessed with him and he's Rosebay's interest )

**TIPS**:

- Rather than the guy making the first move, how about the OC, trying to turn the tables (this will be especially funny if your OC's interest is Tamaki and tries to flirt with him)? It'll give a nice twist  
- Yanderes. They're creepy. But try them out if you want  
- Two faced girls. I'm not talking about the really tsundere chick but is actually really sweet, but I'm talking about the girl who's sweet to everyone but a total jerk to that one certain person.  
- It doesn't necessarily have to be the Host Club in high school we're talking about, it can be literally anywhere. Library, book store, Ouran University, Karuizawa, college, etc.,

* * *

**SUMMARY**:

Okay. This is how you reel in your reviewers like fish. Do NOT introduce how your character is like, her interests and how old she is. In fact, make it a first-person summary. DESCRIBE the SITUATION she is in, NOT all about the CHARACTER and WHO SHE FALLS IN LOVE WITH, that way there will be interested people. Believe me, I've seen an OC story with two chapters and over 200 reviews, all because the summary was interesting and it DID NOT tell you all about your character.

So, here's a few good ones.

_'Hey. Let's play a game, yeah? Tag. You're it. Hey, where are you going? Don't run away from me. I'm supposed to be running away from you. What? Don't you like me? Why? Oh, I'll make you like me, Otori, just you wait, I'll think of a game you'll have a lot of fun playing.'_

_'I don't ever want to be your girlfriend. Sometimes you're better off alone. But if you change your mind from all that taboo you're giving the girls, the lies between the flirts that spill out your lips and the false dotes you shower on girls, you know where I am. If you change your mind, you know where to find me, but I don't ever want to be your girlfriend.'_

* This summary takes a lot of liberty from Girls/Girls/Boys by P!ATD, I love that band so much!

_'Her thick lips were bloody and bruised, her neck adorned with contusions with hues of indigo and blue. Her wrists were strained with red and her raven hair was unkempt and sprayed everywhere unhealthily. Her dead-channeled eyes stared in fear at the lustful and slightly deranged olive eyes as she felt herself slipping through the cracks again as the olive orbs suddenly closed and lips pressed against her.'_

_* If you use any of these summaries, please use them as an inspiration and do not directly copy and paste. Please credit as me as well C:_

It's somewhat interesting and you'd want to know more despite it being an OC, especially the third summary. And then you notice you barely know who the character is and what's she like... etc. Pull your reader in with a capturing and intriguing summary and try your best to not mention your character. Read lots of blurbs on the book you like and observe. Observe why you decided to chose this book and why you think the summary is interesting.

* * *

**MORE THINGS**

- Read. Read like hell. Read romance novels. Read supernatural novels. Read as much genres as you can and OBSERVE EACH CHARACTER AND THEIR QUIRKS.

- Do NOT say 'Rosebay looks like XXXX from XXXX' chances are they've never read/watched what you're talking about and people will just think you've taken a character from something, slapped on your OC's name and made her fall in love with someone. No.

- Do NOT limit your character to a cute picture you found on the internet. If you want your character to have XXX hair but the picture doesn't have it, just write it and DON'T use your character's picture to trap you in a box when it comes to YOUR OC. Your OC is YOURS. Do NOT limit yourself to pictures.

- Do NOT introduce your character FULL-ON in the first chapter. Do not create a character form on the first chapter. That way, people can easily spot a Mary Sue and you already know enough about her. On the other hand, do not talk all about her on the first few paragraphs, how her red locks tumble to her hips and how big her eyes are. Also, a big thing you should remember is do NOT talk about her personality. Tell her personality through dialogue and thoughts and most of all, LET YOUR CHARACTER DEVELOP THROUGH THE STORY AND PEOPLE CAN SEE WHAT TYPE OF GIRL SHE IS.

- Grammar and spelling is always important to make a good fanfic. Have some experience if it's your first fanfic and read a lot, read lots of fanfics before you start. That way, the good influence you get from good, well-written fanfics will showered up when you write.

- Always accept critique, especially about your OC. Don't take it personally because they're trying to help you, not trying to diss your OC. Take it modestly and thank them for it and try to improve and perfect your character (as in making sure it's a likeable OC, not making her a Mary Sue)

After you're done, you're all set to write an attractive, review-loaded fanfiction! Don't worry if you don't get much reviews at first, you'll get there. Develop your style, create a summary that beckons them to come nearer! If you're able to succeed and you get loads more review, don't take this opportunity to turn your OC a Mary Sue just because you have tons of followers and favorites. Chances are that they'll untick the 'follow' and 'favorite' box because your ego is too big. Make sure your character is modest and still in character throughout the whole story.

Good luck!

Love,  
Vanarella C:

* * *

**A/N**: Feel free to shoot me a PM and ask for advice on your character. I'll be more than happy to betaread for your stories. In fact, I'll love you forever if you do one of the two things and I'll be more than happy to be your friend if you want lol Just make sure to make your PM understandable. I don't care how much you say 'u' instead of 'you' and 'nvm' instead of 'nevermind', I don't want to see a wall of crap I don't understand haha. You can also link me your story in the reviews or PM, I'll be sure to read & review it C: in the meantime, I'll be writing my OC story, Arai x Rosebay, so check it out if you wanna.

Please review!

- Vana


End file.
